imperialodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zintoniean Empire
The Zintoniean Empire is one of the largest political entities in the galaxy with five member species: Zintonieans, Nicronieans, Millione, Humans, and Tloyd. The Empire has domain over hundreds of worlds and coveres a massive swath of territory. Considered by many to be the most powerful galactic civilazation History The Zintoniean Empire was first founded by Queen Catamalina in 298 B.C. When she assumed the throne of the Royal Kingdom of the Zintonieans she began to implement a series of progressive economic and social changes, which gained the kingdom significant political power. It soon absorbed neighboring kingdoms, and the Zintoniean Empire was born. For the next several hundred years the Empire expanded across Zintoniea A, absorbing and assimilating nations until it became a global political entity. The Zintoniean Empire expanded into space, settling the nearby planet Zintoniea B. Once interstellar space travel was available the Zintoniean Empire began to travel to neighboring solor systems, expanding their reach as far as they could. In order to encourage interplanetary development, the Zintoniean government moved the capitol to Zintoniea C. While on a deep space mission a Zintoniean military ship made first contact with a Nicroniean ship. The Zintoniean Empire and the Nicroniean government eventually fell into an armed conflict, which the Nicronieans won. After the war diplomatic negotiations lead to a stable peace, and even economic exchange. Because of instability within the Nicroniean government, the Zintonieans were able to influence the Nicroniean people into joining the empire. This was the first time the Zintoniean Empire absorbed another species. Sevral generations later the Zintoniean Empire made contact with the Millione, who at the time were just entering the bronze age. The Zintoniean Empire annexed some of the more advanced Millione cultures, and slowly incorporated them into the Empire. As the Empire expanded its reach further into the galaxy it made contact with the Crune Empire, Tloyd, and Humans. Humans were quick to join the Zintoniean Empire, becoming the fourth member species. Tloyd on the other hand launched an invasion of the Zintoniean Empire, sparking a war. The Zintonieans beat the Tloyd back to their home world and annexed them, making the Tloyd the fifth and final member species, and the only to be conquered. The Zintonieans Empire consolodated and expanded slowly, colonizing and annexing worlds. During this time contact with the Trisaliens and Boyie was made. From the onset tensions were high with the Trisaliens, and eventually, it boiled over into a full out war. The war became a stalemate until a ceasefire was signed by both sides, sparking the galactic cold war . Expansion continues for many years later, eventually absorbing the Helmecute Planet, Verok, and many other worlds. In this period deep space scouts made first contact with the Sarnisians. Despite attempts to establish diplomatic ties, the Sarnisians did not seem interested in the empire, and contact was mostly abandoned. The Zintoniean Empire would eventually make contact with the Moranians , and fight against them, and the Aarie Alliance at large, in a war. Government The Zintoniean Empire is divided into five branches of government, each with specific powers and responsibilities. Monarch The monarch is headed by the Queen of the Zintoniean Empire. She has executive power, and is supported by various governors, dukes, earls, and viceroys who assert control over individual planets and solar systems. Although elected by the senate, queens usually belong to a dynasty. Most queens groom their daughters to assume the throne of the Zintoniean Empire; including responsibilities and political maneuvering. Below the queen are governors, who are elected by the people of a planet, and have executive authority of the planet. They may work alongside a duke or earl, who might also have control over a full solar system, including space stations or outposts that are not under the authority of a governor. Dukes and earls are appointed by the queen, but must be approved by the people. They may also pass their titles and responsibilities down to family members. Viceroys are elected officials that are responsible for specific regions; which may include continents or areas on a planet, moons, space stations, or small outposts. Depending on what region they represent a viceroy may be answerable to a governor, a duke/earl. Senate The senate is an elected group of representative, each representing one planet, or solar system, depending on region or population. Senators propose, debate, create, and pass the laws of the Zintoniean Empire. They are also in charge of electing the queen every five years. Senators are also elected for five year terms by the people of the planet they represent. Once elected the Senator must travel to the senate building on the capitol world Zintonia C, where they will conduct their day to day business. Though the senate has the power to elect and impeach the queen, individual senators may be relieved from office by their respective governor, if the people pass a vote with a 2/3 majority. On the planetary level, each planet has a senate comprised of representative of local regions. These regional representative help to enforce laws and represent the people on a more accurate level. Planetary senates have the ability to impeach local governors, but not the authority to elect them. Planetary senates may also create and enforce laws for their world, but can be superseded by the Zintoniean senate. All laws passed by the senate are subjective to approval and veto by the Royal Court and the Imperial Treasury. Royal Court The Royal Court is a judicial system which interprets, enforced, and confirms the laws of the Zintoniean Empire. Royal Judges oversee court hearings and rule on the validity of claimants, or interpret and enforce the law. There are twenty one supreme judges who enforce and protect the Constitution of the Zintoniean Empire. They have the ability to strike down any laws they feel violate the constitution. supreme judges are nominated by the queen, and may address themselves as "Lord Justice" or "Lady Justice" if they wish. Economy The Imperial Treasury is a branch of government whose primary responsibilities are maintaining the economic stability of the Zintoniean Empire. It supervises and regulates banking institutions, and establishes the budget of the Zintoniean Empire. It is also responsible for the enforcement of the tax code and tax collection, although tax legislation is created by the Senate or Monarch. The Imperial Treasury has the power to veto any law that deals with banks, economics, taxes, or the budget; but can be overruled by a 2/3 vote of the senate. The treasury is governed by an elected treasurer from each planet, who in turn elect a chief treasurer. Treasurers vote on policies and mandates, and see to their implementation. The Royal Court and the Monarch have the power to overrule any economic policies or decisions made by the Imperial Treasury. Vesuvian Church The Vesuvian Church is the fifth and most unique branch of the Zintoniean government. It is the only branch that does not have direct authority or constitutional power. The church acts as a kind of moral lobby, and holds significant influence over its followers; even those who are not members of the church. Some queens heavily rely on the church for advice or support, while others refuse to let the church influence their political judgment. Either way, the Vesuvian Church has been an official branch of the Zintoniean government not nearly as long as it has existed, and despite the efforts of many to limit its influence or remove it altogether, the church remains a very powerful entity. Culture There are thousands of independent cultures in the Zintoniean Empire and no single culture is particularly dominant. When speaking about the citizens, most refer to themselves as “Zintoniean” and when speaking generally about the empire most just say "Zintonieans". Language The official language of the Zintoniean Empire is Tawk, primarily because it is a simple language to learn, and all member species are capable of vocally producing the sounds. Thousands of other languages are spoken throughout the empire, and some, such as English are very widespread. Languages will vary from region to region, and planet to planet. Their histories and cultural backgrounds are widely varied. By law all public schools must teach Tawk, though in many cases it is not the prevalent language. Customs Because of the wide variety of species and cultures, customs in the Zintoniean Empire are varied. Zintonieans have gender equality, and depending on the culture, gender roles or stereotypes might change. The most popular sport in the Zintoniean Empire is Neccadda, and there is an Imperial Championship every four years. Most Zintonieans have customs of gift giving and celebratory holidays, which may change depending on region. The Zintoniean Empire also fosters a culture of exploration and colonization, which is one of the reasons it is always expanding. Most citizens are educated, and most places in the Zintoniean Empire have decent infrastructure, services, economy, and healthcare. Religion Religion is pervasive throughout most of the Zintoniean Empire, with nearly 85% of citizens belonging to some organized religion. Although there are hundreds of religions and thousands of sects, the most widespread is the Vesuvian Church, which also has limited influence over the Zintoniean government. While the Vesuvian Church has the largest follow, on some worlds it is nearly non exsistant, such as Mars, where most people are Roman Catholic . Art While fine art is not as popular in the Zintoniean Empire as it once was, other forms of art, especially music and dance, have wide followings. Theater and cinema storytelling is also fairly popular, though more so on some planets than others. By and large most art in the Zintoniean Empire is reflective of specific cultures and regions, and rarely is anything unanimously popular across the empire. Economy The Zintoniean Empire is based in a free market economy, with the Catam as the primary currency. Other currencies exist but are primarily used locally, and cannot be used for interplanetary transactions. Trade between planets is commonplace, as it trade with the Crune Empire. Manufacturing and agriculture are the largest industries, with natural resource exploitation taking a third spot, followed by transportation and retail rounding out the top five. Although the Zintoniean Empire is home to powerful corporations such as ACOM and Beatrice Gable Enterprises most businesses are locally or regionally owned and operated. Category:Organizations Category:Organizations: Political